1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast and reception system, in particular (but not exclusively) to a mass-market digital interactive satellite television system. It also relates to a receiver/decoder and a remote controller therefor.
2. Background Art
More particularly the present invention relates in a main aspect to a so-called pay radio and/or television system where a user/viewer selects a programme/film/game to be viewed for which payment is to be made, this being referred to as a Pay-Per-View (PPV) event or in the case of data to be downloaded a so-called Pay-Per-File (PPF) event.
With such known PPV or PPF systems the end user/viewer is required to interact initially with the system in order not only to select a product to be delivered but also in some cases to effect payment for such delivery. The term “product” is here used to denote any programme, film or other event or data to be transmitted either to the end user's television set or personal computer associated with the system.
The invention also relates to a tele-shopping system or a tele-banking system in which a credit or bank card is used in conjunction with broadcast information to effect a transaction, for example purchase of an advertised item or service.